


Unguarded Secret

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, End of War, Fluffy, Good Severus Snape, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Oneshot, Snagrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: The end of the war and Severus Snape has returned as the headmaster of Hogwarts.  But some things about the man are much different than they once were... for the better.





	Unguarded Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my ducklings. Today the 22nd of June is my birthday and to celebrate, I wrote this short little oneshot. I would have loved to write something longer but I just didn't have the time. But I have so many stories in the works that I cannot wait to post for all of you. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day.  
> Onward my ducklings.

No one knows when it started, but everyone knows that the potion master of Hogwarts and ex spy is in a committed relationship with the groundskeeper.  Everyone knows because after the war ended, Hagrid was seen carrying Professor Snape very protectively in a way that clearly said no one else was to touch him. 

If someone were to ask the mediwitches on staff when Professor Snape first woke up, they would tell you that the first thing the ill-tempered man asked was about Hagrid.  They would tell you that his tired blood shot eyes would be frantically looking around for the large half giant.  They would tell you that his body- still to weak from the poison to move- was struggling to stand.  They would tell you that he looked unguarded and when no answer was given, he repeated his question more demandingly. 

But no mediwitch would say such a thing about one of their patients. 

After the war ended, Hogwarts refused any other headmaster other than Severus Tobias Snape.  The building itself would refuse all entry into the headmaster’s office- aside from the morose spy.  The morose spy that could occasionally be seen smiling or laughing- if a limited number of people were around him. 

It took minor prodding, but once he was well, Professor Snape became the new headmaster of Hogwarts. 

It became a secret that everyone knew about that the headmaster and the groundskeeper were in something of an intimate committed relationship.  Though neither would confess to how long- certain things began to add up.  It was no secret that Snape once spend every evening with the good-natured giant.  Many assumed that the dour man saw the simple man as a sort of servant.  Someone to obtain the harsher _grosser_ ingredients.  Some assumed that the half giant was the only one friendly enough to stomach the callous words that would spew from the disliked man.

No one believed it was friendship much less something of a romantic nature. 

When questioned by the daily prophet- neither were forthcoming either.  Sure.  Their hands might would bump together and neither would pull theirs apart from the others.  Sure.  When Hagrid would look at the smaller man, his eyes would shine with an emotion that only an idiot could have misinterpreted.  And sure.  The headmaster would regularly stay at Hagrid’s so late into the night that often he did not come back until early the next morning.  And sure many of Snape most favorite robes could be found in a closet in the corner of the modest hovel that Hagrid calls home. 

Everyone knew. 

But if questioned- neither would say anything. 

There was once a time where speaking ill of Dumbledore would land one is Hagrid bad graces.  Nothing could set off the gentle giant quicker. 

Everyone knows not to speak ill of the newest headmaster- especially not in front of the groundskeeper.  There is no quicker way than to spark his anger.  Snape will chide the large man, and Hagrid will scratch the back of his head in apology, but everyone knows it’s better to just keep opinions to oneself.

Especially if one were to notice the weight gain. 

Severus Snape has never been a large man.  If anything, he would be considered dangerously thin.  No one could call the man fat.  In fact.  His face is as thin as ever.  And the only weight gain that can be seen is in one centralized location. 

The staff doesn’t comment if they see the young headmaster idly rubbing his stomach with an easy smile.  If the groundskeeper stops in more often to check on his boss, then everyone simply steps out of the room.  Sometimes, Hagrid might gently caress the rounded ever growing stomach, but if anyone notices, they say nothing.

A student may have commented that the headmaster is getting fat, but he never did so again after ‘volunteering’ to help Hagrid muck out the stalls for one of his numerous pets.  A staff member may have begun questioning the headmaster, but one defensive curl of his arm around his stomach was all the answer. 

It’s an unguarded secret.  When Hagrid offers Snape a hand to help him stand, sure… there may be some that smile, but no one says anything.

When he thinks no one is looking, Snape may silently rub his stomach and look to the man beside him with adoration, but if anyone sees, they say nothing.

Both men are known to be private.  If one were to ask Poppy why the headmaster makes such frequent visits to the medical wing, she would only smile and wave them off.  She wouldn’t tell them that the boy and girl are healthy.  She wouldn’t say that the headmaster is nervous as all first time moms are.  She wouldn’t say all the prenatal care that the headmaster has put into himself when before… before she could hardly convince him to eat regularly.  She could hardly get him to come when the nightmares were too severe for him to stand or the physical pain could not be soothed.

But he comes now for each appointment and then some. 

The press had a field day when it somehow got out that the headmaster was having the master rooms renovated to allow room for the two cribs.  No one knows who let out the secret, but when each of the staff were questioned about this sudden arrangement, none of them had any information to give. 

The boy who lived- the youngest teacher in Hogwarts history- simply smiled and said that no one knows about the headmaster’s private life, but after years of being a spy and manipulated by both the light and dark, he was entitled to his privacy. 

When the headmaster himself was asked, he simply rolled his eyes and said weight gain was common in men his age.  When asked about the cribs, the man smirked and said he would prefer to keep what happens in the bedroom a secret.

They didn’t press him further. 

With the groundskeeper they made surprising headway. 

“When I was a student, I was put in Azkaban for something I didn’t do.  It was awful, but I survived that.  I’m perfectly happy to be put in Azkaban for something I did do- if it came down to it.”  The gigantic hulking man ended his comment with a smile and proceeded to bring a bag of clothing to the headmaster’s room.

Even when the headmaster was no where to be found for several days and Minerva acting as second in charge took over even his potion classrooms, no one questioned it.  No one questioned that Professor Potter began helping with Hagrid’s chores.  No one questioned that neither the headmaster or groundskeeper could be found.  And no one was concerned.

And no one questioned when they suddenly showed up one morning in the great hall each carrying a little bundle securely.  If the headmaster would lay his head against the much larger frame of the groundskeeper than no one snickered.  Everyone pretended that they simply didn’t see. 

If asked, everyone would deny hearing the headmaster coo sweetly at the newborn or hum softly until the soft cries would stop. 

It was a secret. 

An unguarded secret that everyone knew. 

The man that everyone hated.  The man that made himself hated.  Cruel words.  Sober features.  Distanced from everyone.  Friend to none and foe to all.  A truly hated individual.

That’s who he once was. 

No one would believe that man and this man are the same.  The way he holds his children so affectionately as if they were precious.  The way the dark circles under his eyes are worn as a badge instead of a necessary part of his unfortunate existence. 

The warming tired glances down at the peacefully sleeping bundles is all the proof anyone would need about this man’s innocence.  If a student sees the headmaster struggling with something, any would offer their assistance.  Many students from all houses volunteer to aid the new parents.  And Severus Snape would never tell anyone, but the pure contentment he feels when a friendly student offers a hand of assistance, or when his husband kiss him sweetly on the temple, or when his babies look at him and laugh as only one that has never known unhappiness could… the pure contentment he feels has given him a new appreciation for his life that he never knew possible.  The time when he himself contemplated a swift death seems like another lifetime, and as far as his husband is concerned- it was.

Unhealed scars scabbed over do nothing to deter him from his new life. 

Even now deep inside him, he can feel the stirring of new life in his flattened stomach.  The twins would want a playmate after all. 

But don’t tell anyone.

Because it’s a secret.

 


End file.
